The quality of the electrical contacts in a watch must be permanently ensured, in every configuration of use, and particularly during acceleration or a shock. More particularly, a permanent electrical power supply from an accumulator, generally a cell battery, requires a very good connection between the poles of the accumulator and the utilisation circuit or circuits. It is known, in particular, to secure a cell battery in a housing formed by spring tongues, which hold the cell battery while ensuring contact across one of the terminals thereof. The contact at the other terminal is commonly achieved via a flexible connector, or preferably, via a lug forming a spring, secured by screws or rivets to a plate.
As regards the utilisation circuits, contacts are known which are formed by welded flexible connectors, plug-in bars, or by spring lugs pressed onto the circuit, also by screws, rivets or similar, or forming small jumpers clamping the circuit over the thickness of the edge thereof.
To achieve a high quality permanent contact, with the smallest number of components, there is also known, for example from JP Patent No. 11-281 776 in the name of MIYOTA, a spring comprising two arms, one of which is supported on a circuit and the other of which is supported on a cell battery, with the latter being held in place by the back cover of a watch.
However, the arms are supported in the same direction, and the spring lug is not guaranteed to be permanently supported on the circuit. Thus, when there is a shock or sudden movement, the spring lug may no longer be supported. This arrangement also requires a mechanical connection dedicated to the assembly of the circuit on a plate carrying the cell battery.